Keep On Trying
by lil smiles
Summary: Some things never change. Post Season 3 Finale. B&B friendship with a special appearance by Sid. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Yet another Booth/Brennan fic. More friendship with hints of fluff. This is set after the Season 3 Finale and before the start of Season 4, slightly AU. I just miss Wong Fu's so this is how I made up for the fact that it's no longer part of the show.  
**

**Spoilers: 3x15 _The Pain in the Heart_  
**

**Disclaimer: Hart Hanson owns the characters and makes the money. I borrow the characters and I don't make any money. **

* * *

**Keep On Trying**

She circled the table once more, crouching down until she was at eye level with the bones lying anatomically in front of her.

"So what is cause of death?" she demanded, simultaneously straightening up.

The lanky young man standing next to her picked up the skull and rotated it expertly with his right hand.

"Single gunshot wound through the sphenoid," he replied without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" she asked, floating an eyebrow.

The smile on the man's face faltered slightly as he flicked his gaze over the skeleton.

"You shouldn't have to second guess yourself," she said, before he could respond.

Taking her gloves off, she scribbled more notes onto the clipboard in her hands.

"I'm disappointed, Zack, you know that…"

"My name's Langford, Dr. Brennan," he interrupted.

Temperance immediately looked up at the man, slightly startled. It wasn't Zach. It was another random grad student.

"Right, sorry," she said shaking her head. "Langford."

The pen in her hand was poised mid-air as the pair stood in an awkward silence. Taking this as his cue, Booth approached the platform from where he was quietly observing.

"Bones, hey, we've got a new case, let's get going," he said with a flourish taking the pen and clipboard out of her hands.

"But, I need to…"

She fruitlessly pointed at the skeleton and at the blond grad student as Booth spun her in one quick motion.

"It's nice to meet you, Landfar. But I need to take Dr. Brennan out. So if you can just keep yourself entertained, we won't be long," Booth called out from over his shoulder.

"Uh, sure," a confused Langford replied. "And it's uh, Langford."

"Right, thanks, Lambfred," Booth said as he ushered a still spluttering Brennan away.

* * *

She sat perfectly still, staring out the passenger side window as Booth drove. He watched her from this corner of his eye. She looked completely exhausted. Dark circles, puffy cheeks, her mess of curls pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. When he put the SUV into park, she didn't even move.

"We're here," he announced.

"Great," she muttered.

"Aren't you going to get out of the car?"

"Yeah."

She remained in her seat.

"Look, Bones…"

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

Her reaction surprised even herself as a hand fluttered to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized.

"It's okay."

Shaking her head, she leaned her head back and slid her lids close.

"No, Booth it's not," she said softly.

"Look, you've had a rough couple of days."

Brennan let out a strangled laugh.

"I've called every grad student 'Zach' at least once."

"Not that pretty red head," Booth countered with a goofy grin.

Turning to face her partner, Brennan shot him a pointed look.

"How do you know, you were too busy looking at her breasts."

"Bones! Stop it with the… you know," he flustered.

A small grin broke across her lips.

"Aha," Booth exclaimed. "I knew there was a smile somewhere there."

They spent what felt like an eternity just holding each other's gaze.

"Thank you, Booth," she said finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Anytime, Bones."

Brennan simply smiled as she climbed out of the car. Her eyes widened where she was greeted by the familiar name in front of her. The letters were varnished in a new coat of pearly white paint and the awning had been replaced with a vibrant deep red with sleek black trim. Whirling around, she glanced at Booth, slightly frowning.

"This isn't a crime scene," she exclaimed. "You pulled me from work…"

She was about to jab a finger into his shoulder but Booth pulled her hand away.

"I thought you could use a break and some good old fashion comfort food," he explained.

Awkwardly looking down at where their hands where clasped, Booth released his grasp and held open the door. She glared at him but walked in with Booth following behind her as the bell chimed indicating their presence.

"Booth, is that you old man?"

"You're not getting any younger yourself, Sid."

The two men exchanged a hug.

"Dr. Brennan, now you, look lovely as always," Sid said, kissing the back of her hand.

"I guess chivalry hasn't died yet," Brennan quipped, shooting a glance at Booth.

"Hey, I held open the door for you!"

"You didn't have to, you know, I could hold the door open myself. I'm not an invalid."

Sid folded his arms with an amused look on his face.

"Some things never change," he muttered, shaking his head.

Sheepishly, both Booth and Brennan stopped bickering.

"This place looks amazing, Sid, really it's wow," Booth said, switching the subject.

Black and white patterned cloths draped the square tables and the booths had been reupholstered with black leather. A small hallway led to a series of tatami rooms for larger parties, separated by ornate screen dividers embellished with colourful foiled fish. But the focal point was the bar, completely done in an onyx lacquer. In the center was a vine of cherry blossoms etched into the side of the counter. Set behind the bar was a frost glass wall of beers, wine and imported liqueurs backlit by rose coloured lights and a waterfall.

"It's beautiful," Brennan breathed in awe.

"It better be, it took more than eight months to get it all finished," Sid laughed.

"The price you pay for importing foreign goods, my friend," Booth replied, clapping Sid's shoulder. "But I think it was worth it."

"Thanks, both of you, it means a lot that you guys like it."

"When are you opening this place back up?"

"Tomorrow night. But for you two, I'm open now."

He had a cheeky glimmer in his eye as he disappeared into the back. Turning around, Booth noticed that Bones was standing in front of a table near entrance of the restaurant.

"This was the Squint table," she said affectionately, running her fingers along the table cloth.

Booth felt the corner of his lips tug upwards.

"When Sid…" Brennan trailed off and shook her head. "It's different now."

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes glued to his partner. "It is different."

The way his Bones looked, scared Booth to his very core. He'd never seen her so vulnerable in the three and half years he'd known her. She was always so strong and was able to compartmentalize everything. But this time, this time, she had been left so raw, betrayed by a person she deeply cared about.

"I miss him, Booth."

She spun around and they were facing each other, their noses barely touching.

"I miss him so much," she repeated. "I shouldn't…"

He could feel her warm breath on his lips. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around hers, resting his hands above her elbows. He wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away, from his supposed death, from Zach's betrayal. He wanted to set things right, to the way they were, to when they would spend hours unwinding in this very restaurant after a long case. But before neither could react, Sid re-emerged.

"Spicy vegetable wonton soup for Dr. Brennan and beef stir-fry with spring rolls for Mr. G-man."

He set down the food onto the table and immediately realizing he had barged in on something he shouldn't have.

"I've got, I, uh," he jerked his thumb towards the kitchen. "Stuff to do."

Cursing at his impeccable time, Sid vanished as fast as he appeared. Booth stared at Brennan for a long time before sitting down.

"I'm starving," he said, after a moment, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Me too," Brennan replied, taking the seat across from him.

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You know Bones," Booth spoke, propping his elbow onto the table. "Things may be different, but we'll be okay."

She raised a brow.

"Is this one of your gut things?"

"You bet," he grinned. "We just have to keep on trying."

As he sang those last words, Brennan smiled. Sid watched from the kitchen door the pair sitting at the bar. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes again, like they always did. It was as if everything around them was insignificant, that their entire universe consisted only of the two of them. Smiling, he slipped away giving them some privacy. _Some things never change, indeed._

* * *

_**Fin for now  
**_


End file.
